I shall rise again
by Roman trooper
Summary: Skywalker and the Rebellion believe that I perished after being thrown into the reactor of the second death star. But I have survived and I shall have may revenge... After I take over the Wizarding and Mughle Worlds
1. Chapter 1

**Late night Idea that came to me that I wanted to share. Here's a look into a possible storyline of Harry Potter and starwars. I'm debating if this should be a challenge or a side project as I'm behind in my other works. **

**Take a look and tell me what you think.**

* * *

_Power. Unlimited power. That was what the dark side has granted me. I had foreseen my demise by Darth Vader's hand on the death star on the eve of total victory over the rebellion but had set in place plans for my untimely… or shall I say, foretold illusion of my death._

_The dark side grants many things, some may consider unnatural. That was what I told Skywalker years ago. He may have destroyed my physical form but my spirit is a strong as ever! I shall once more rise as the most powerful among all others and reclaim my rightful place as the supreme ruler of the galaxy…._

"Aww, look James Harry is smiling! Go get the camera!"

"Are you sure it's not gas honey?"

"JAMES"

_Once I deal with the accursed issue of being an infant. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Im back to doing stories from an unintentional break. **

* * *

_Pathetic, the dark lord that had terrified these Potters is dead because he could not kill a baby? No self respecting Sith would ever let such an injustice occur but perhaps this is to my advantage. In order to fit in with these so called wizards and witches I should attempt to use a persona similar to the kind and charismatic senator from Naboo Palpatine. If what these memories from this Lord Voldemort are correct, then I should play the role and turn this community into my new empire._

Yellow-green eyes stared at the old man that held onto him with hidden fury. While Sidious had no feelings towards his new parents, they had decided after a conversion with the old man and a drink that he, Harry Potter, would be safer away from them at his muggle relatives until the dust settled. Now he was being dropped off in the middle of winter with a thin blanket and a note. The old man didn't even let the occupants know that he was on their doorstep.

The Dursley family was not suitable for the former sith emperor. No, he needed to he somewhere with a more malleable family, one that could be used to aid in his ascension to power. Thinking to his past family and how he was able to influence his Nabooian father into politics before killing him made the dark lord understand that this time he needed to be more careful with the old force user else his plans be ruined.

'Let the games begin.'

-time skip-

Albus to-many-names plans were falling apart and there was nothing he could do. He had hoped that by sending Harry Potter away to his mothers sister that the boy would be safe and raised _properly _so that after the fall of Voldemort Potter would continue on the legacy of Dumbledore by being the leader of the light and a becon of hope as well as not as powerful as the headmaster. Albus was tired of being the head of so many organizations of fools and wished to retire to a more... advisory role. Albus loved working in the background as it meant that he could shift the blame to others so that he was clean of all wrong doings. But his plans for the future had to change because of the fools for the muggles and the 'redeemed' members of society. Oh he knew that they were only trying to save their own necks and had used his so called 'greater-good' crap. His vault had never been so full and the tomes of family magics he had been able to copy for his own use were worth bending the law.

But when he had to deal with Malfoy for a new bill to limit the number of students entering the school so that there would be less muggleborns, the headmaster wasn't able to intervene with another issue until he had found out.

'The wards should have worked!' The old man roared in his mind as he stared at the rubble that was once Private drive. The muggles had called it a terrorist attack that was aimed at the place where the royal family was going to have a speech but was halted by the actions of the heroics of a young boy by the name of Harry Potter. The muggle media was praising the actions of the boy who had suffered and his loyalty to the crown as well as taking about the abuse he was given by the deceased relatives of the boy. Albus knew that the wards were made to prevent anyone with intent to harm or kill from coming close to the street yet it had happened... Even worse was that one of the terrorists had the dark mark.

The old man felt the darkness as he walked though the rumble with the muggle inspector's eyes sliding of his form with the notice-me-not charm. The anger, the hatred... the darkness of one's soul seemed to linger in the air like a heavy fog. The very world inside the space of what was the house was cold and dark, if he was a younger man the headmaster would say that this felt as though dementors were living in this area. Shivering from the cold he wished he could used a warming spell but experience with dark magic reminded him that the body was not cold, but his spirit. Moving forward he came to the sight of what was left of the Dursley family.

"What sort of dark spell could do this?" He whispered in awe and fear as he tried to to vomit. The charred and ashen bones of the family stared at him while scorch marks crisscrossed the remainder of the wall behind them. Waving his wand he frowned at what was the cause. 'Choking, lighting dark magic and being burned alieve from the inside... Why go though all the trouble and risk being caught for unauthorized magic? This isn't the work of a chiild's magic, these marks are too well placed and controlled...'

Getting up he made way to the ministry for an alert to be on the look out for an insane dark wizard. While he could not prove the man who had the dark mark was a loyal death eater to Tom as the current climate would cause more problems then solve, he could however make it so that those in the ministry with the mark had to be more willing to follow his suggestions and leadership. If only to survive as pure bloods of noble standing. 'Perhaps a tale that the marked wizard was killed by another who wasn't caught and is killing those who aren't loyal to the dark lord. Yes that would shake Malfoy's political clout and allow more students into the school.'

Even as he though up plans one thought echoed in his mind.

What happened to Potter?

* * *

Sidious kicked the pickpocket after finishing showing old man the difference between them. "Pathetic, so high and mighty you were when you tried to kill me and look at you now. On the ground beaten by a child."

The man whimpered though his gag before screaming as lighting erupted from the fingers of the cloaked figure standing above him. Sidious grinned as the man's tormented cries filled the chamber and the glow of the man's skeletal system glowing from the sith lighting racing though his body. The dark lord wasn't going to kill him, not yet, as the man had unintentionally helped the dark lord by dropping whatever force technique that kept him from leaving the family that hated him. Not that he cared for them either but having someone take the fall was better to have a clean innocent reputation in the world.

Picking up the stick the man was caring in his pocket Sidious felt the force as a whole turn ill and felt the anger towards the stick. The light side and the dark side filled his being with a force vision of its anger towards the stick. Fueled by the force he shattered the stick with the dark side and felt a rush of power fill his body by the dark side song. He did not care that the light was singing as well as though he had done it a service but he knew that from his master and all his studies that when he force as a whole wanted something done and you did it you would be blessed with greater power.

Composing himself as to not let his mind dwell on the rush of power he noted that the man was more submissive and broken then ever before. Why would destroying his stick do such a thing? Grasping the man by his hair the dark lord tore apart him weaken mind and took everything of value from the man. images of the man's life and use of the force that he called magic were interesting but to learn that he was a member of an order that the old man that left him on that light was interesting. Now Sidious had names, locations, skills and more to call his own.

"My dear Mundungus, I thank you for all that you have done for me today. And I shall give you your reward." Sidious drawled out as he used the force to free the man from his bindings. The man struggled to rise but was in to much pain to get up. He tried to focus his magic but was unable with the runes that lined the floor that sapped his ability. "No need to get up. A rat like you needs to scurry around in the dark looking for bits and pieces to survive."

The wizard looked up to see a sinister grin spread across the hooded face of the one who attacked him. A hissing noise from behind him made Mundungus scared but blow into full on terror as a large snake the side of an anaconda slithered on top o f him with it's eyes closed and tongue flickering in front of his face.

"My gift to you rat, is to die by the king of serpents."

_Kill him  
_


	3. Chapter 3 short

**Here's yet another chapter**

* * *

If there was one thing that the dark lord of the Sith had learned under his former master it was patience. Generation after generation the order hid from the jedi until the time they would have their revenge. There were times throughout his career as senator and chancellor that he could have ended the order and the republic with his hunger for their demise yet it was his lessons that held him back. Watching the various witches and wizards walk in and out of the Leaky Caldron made Sidious wonder if he made a mistake about the powers that be on this planet.

'They are worse then that insufferable Jar Jar.' The Dark lord thought as one wizard left the pub to the 'muggle' world in a dress. For a culture that wanted to hide clearly lacked the intelligence and the logic that if one was to hide in plain sight it was best to look the part, not to stand out. Flicking his fingers the dark lord smiled as the wizard 'slipped and caused a commotion on the streets and the local law enforcers came.

Getting up from the bench he made his way to the public library where he was to meet his 'friend' Granger. She was his tutor in this world and was so sickenly happy that she had someone to talk to her. He let her believe that she was smarter than him as he worked his touch, making a statement here, a word of encouragement there...

'If I am to rule the galaxy I must have loyal followers. Followers that will help create an new world order.' He mused as the illusion over his eyes broke for a moment to shine yellow behind the green. She was a good trial run on how the force could effect a magic user as she clearly had the gift. But her mind was far more important to Sidious than anything. Some would ask if he was going to strengthen his position by building an harem but he knew better. His former 'wife' was a mean to the ends, as her death let him show himself as an grieving man who had anger at the system that was the former old Republic. It had worked as any Jedi who felt the darkside believed it stemmed from the memory of the the man finding the corpse of his wife on Naboo after the invasion.

Looking at the local clock he quicken his steps to the library. It would not do if he was late after all. As he moved he took a moment to read the headlines in the paper.

_UNKNOWN YOUNG HERO STOPS INTERNATIONAL TRAFFICKING_

_BY Lancer Hill_

'Not a bad start to my fame here in this world.' He thought as he turned around the corner as his thoughts turned to the events that lead to the news calling him a hero, even if he wasn't one. The memories of the wizard filth Mundungus of the underworld were quite helpful. It was always helpful to know how and where to look for disposable pawns on any world. Criminals were never in short supply and the dark lord new that many people that claim otherwise were fools.

Greed. Envy. Lust. Rage. Gluuteny.

And the most toxic of all, _hope_.

Reading the papers Sidious wondered how these primitive humans have enjoyed surviving for so long. The library was a Sith's wet dream, telling of a race that was embroiled in the dark side yet never fell. The so called cold war, the dark side master scoffed at the term, was an operation of fear mongering. Oh yes it was fun reading about how two powers believed that they were only defending themselves.

'Yet they haven't even been able to fix their own flaws.' He thought as a dark smile grew across his face. The dark side was on his side as this conflict gave him a most devilish idea. Looking at the map of the nations of the planet he made sure to memorize details from every one of them slowly and methodically. It would take time but the dark lord knew that this information would become very useful in his plan.

"Earth frist. Then the galaxy."

The librarian shock her head as she listened to the mad laughter of a child. 'Must have been a fun joke.' She thought qs it died down soon after it started, not bothering to shush the child. Her favorite soap was on after all.

* * *

_"Will you walk into my parlour?" said a spider to a fly;_  
_" 'Tis the prettiest little parlour that ever you did spy._  
_The way into my parlour is up a winding stair,_  
_And I have many pretty things to shew when you are there."_

* * *

\- Dublin Ireland outskirts-

The cold breeze in the shadows made the shadow figure bristle. To admit weakness was not the way of the Sith. The old oat tree groaned as the dark lord moved ever closer, it was disgusted by the feeling of the void coming its way. Ancient magic granulated its roots in the ground. The lay lines active and thumping like an ord heart in its wood. Its caretakers the dryads and fairies weren't there to defend it as an evil hand touched its surface.

No, they were too busy listening to the voice that whispered what they wished to hear. The figure whispered about how it wasn't right in the world. Humans were just no longer a part of creation but of destruction. Old powerful oaths broken by man as the magical and non magical worlds separated causing the decline of the old ways.

The old oat tree shook its leaves trying to get the attention of its caretakers but to no success. Soon it too would fall under the sway of this madked messenger. Soon the gathering would disappear as tge magical beings went to various other hidden places to speak of what was said.

From the beings of light to those who stayed in the shadows the message was heard.

Change. Was. Coming.

Magical beings of all races but man hummed with desire. To walk not in the shadows or hidden away like some bad memories. But to be free to express themselves as individuals and gather again in nature as a whole not in pockets.

But for now they listened to the voice.

Listening.

Listening.

_Listening_...

* * *

**I was going to do more to this chapter but something happened that made me cut out half of this chapter and made me not want to work on it any longer. **

**Death is never funny for those who can't say goodbye. **

**This month my grandmother passed away abd because of covid, like many around the world, I was unable to say my goodbye properly. I was reduced to a letter from far away that couldn't get all I wanted to say on the page.**


End file.
